Hetalia: Rhythm of love
by HetaGirl1521
Summary: I suck at Summaries hehe... " Italy reminiscence the day he wrote a song to Fem! Germany as a love confession to her Pairing is Italy and Fem! Germany


**A/N: So, I think it's been a long time since I had this stored in my PC and I don't know if I have any errors here so I think I'll leave the reviews to you guys if you see any :)**

**Pairings is Italy x Fem! Germany**

**This is based from a the song Rhythm of Love. Don't know it? Listen to it :)**

* * *

Sighs~ it really is a nice day. The sun is shinning through my face, laying down on the grass and feeling the breeze of the wind going through my face…

"Italy, Quit fooling around" Louise begs me to come down as I was still laying down from the grass

"But Doitsu, I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear" I face to Louise, where the sun beams at her as she looks like a stroke of sun shine beaming through my face "you know Doitsu, it's like We can watch the world from above"  
"What?" looking at me curiously

I sit up and told her once more "We'll watch the world from above, Doitsu… as it turns to the rhythm of love"

"Rhythm of love? Italy, what has gone into your head?" That face again, she's worried for me… Ve~ that's just so cute…

I stood from where I sat and told Doitsu "Doitsu… remember, what I said yesterday?"

"Hmm… about you promising me that you will train harder" EEK! Doitsu is glaring at me...

"V-Ve~? Oh um… n-not that… please, don't hurt me!"

". . . Oh Italien, Why would I ever do that?"  
"Ve~ you won't hurt me?"

"Of course I won't hurt you"

"Ve~ Okay"

Ve~ Doitsu is smiling at me back… I always love to see that smile "But anyways, what did you said yesterday? I forgot"

"Ve~ Remember…"

"_I wish this could continue…" Germany says as she lays her head down on Italy's should while they were laying down on the grass looking at the stars_

"_Ve~ It can"_

"_oh really? How? You know our bosses doesn't approve if we were together" Says the German as she sits up and embraces her legs together close to her face_

_Italy sits up as well as he lifts his right hand and grabs Doitsu chin facing right at Italy "We may only have tonight but… 'Till the morning sun, you're mine, all mine"_

_Doitsu was speechless from what Italy had said to her and was in full blush as she turns her head at the other direction where Italy would not see her face "You think so, Italy?"_

"_Ve~ of course" Italy hugs doitsu which made her feel really secured from their love. Italy then grabs a guitar and starts to play it._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Playing the guitar"_

"_Oh really…" Germany gives Italy a smirk_

"_You bet…" Italy gave back Germany a smirk_

"_Just play the music low… someone might here you and see us"_

"_Unless you sway to the Rhythm of love"_

"_Rhythm of love? What are you saying?"_

"_This…" Italy then starts to sing saying "My heart beats like a drum, a guitar string to the strum of a beautiful song should be sung._

"_Italy, What are you singing?"_

_Italy continues to sing as his song is the response to Germany's question "She's got blue_

_eyes deep like the sea, that roll back when she's laughing at me, she rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine"_

_Germany blushes at Italy's answer then she stands up and goes far away from Italy but Italy followed him and still kept on playing with his Guitar "We may only have tonight but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love" Doitsu stop for the moment as she cried abit from the words that Italy said. She glanced at her back to see Italy still playing the guitar. Italy points at the moon for Doitsu to look at then he sings again "When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion and all your tears will subside. All your tears will dry."_

_Italy gave Doitsu a handkerchief for her to wipe her tears out and Italy sings again to her only this time really soft and gentle " Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba, Da da-da dum Da da-da dum, ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba, Da da-da dum Da da-da dum and long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along and I will keep you in my mind. The way you make love so fine"_

Doitsu gives back Italy's handkerchief as she listens to Italy's song up to the end of it"We may only have tonight but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love… Ohhhhhh~ Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love. Yeah, swing to the rhythm of love" The song finished and Italy kissed Doitsu on her lips "Ti amo, Doitsu" Germany blushed and she said the same thing to Italy "Ich Liebe Dich, Italien"

Ve~ Doitsu isn't saying anything. What's wrong with her? "Ve~ Doitsu?"

"Italy…"

"V-ve~ s-si"

"You… you may be sometimes a klutz"

"Ve~?"  
"BUT!"  
"EEK!"  
"… you are the one I still love" Ve? Did Do-doitsu say that?

"V-ve~ I'm glad"

"But anyways… CONTINUE TRAINING!"

"Ve~ YES MA'AM!"


End file.
